This invention relates to a dry sterilizer for decontaminating instruments.
A dry sterilizer is used to decontaminate, i.e., sterilize for limited purposes, parts of instruments. In the dry sterilizer, a part of an instrument is immersed in a reservoir of heated inert beads, such as glass beads, and sterilizing heat is transferred from the beads to the instrument. The immersed part of the instrument is decontaminated after it has been heated to or above a sufficient temperature for a sufficient period of time, for example, 500xc2x0 F. for at least 15 seconds. A dry sterilizer can be used to decontaminate a variety of parts of instruments such as the tip of a scalpel or the tips of scissors, forceps, or tweezers.
In the dry sterilization process, some of the beads may become attached to or lodge in an instrument after the instrument has been decontaminated. Removing the beads can be a time-consuming process. For example, a probe may have to be used to dislodge beads from the instrument with possible contamination of the instrument by the probe. The beads removed from the instrument may not be returned to the dry sterilizer and contaminate a working area so that beads may have to be added to the bead reservoir to compensate for lost beads.
The beads have to be replaced from time to time. The known dry sterilizers generally have a gap between a container for the beads and a housing of the sterilizer to limit the transfer of heat to the housing. Removing the old beads and adding beads can result in beads falling through the gap and being trapped within the housing, clogging or fouling the interior of the sterilizer.
This invention provides a dry sterilizer that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional dry sterilizers.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a dry sterilizer includes a container for containing beads and having an opening, a heater, and a resilient member disposed opposite the opening of and providing access to the container. The resilient member supports an instrument being decontaminated and, after decontamination, provides for tapping of the instrument to remove any beads attached to and lodged in the instrument, without damaging the instrument, and for returning the beads in the container. In addition, the resilient member blocks a gap between the housing and the container preventing beads from falling between the housing and the container when the beads are changed or an instrument cleaned. Since the member has a relatively low thermal conductivity, the housing does not become excessively warm even if the member provides a thermal bridge between the housing and the container.